Karasuno's Lost Crow
by MissDirection14
Summary: Not much is known about Hinata's parents. The team is about to learn that perhaps it was for the best it remained that way. When Hinata goes missing after practice it is up to the Karasuno crows to save their favorite decoy. Can they do it in time? Or is Hinata's fate to be gone from his team forever? Either way, Karasuno will never be the same after Hinata gets kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1: Family Mysteries

Author's note: This is just fanfiction, as in I don't own Haikyu.

Chapter 1: Family Mysteries

"Wait up, Bakayama! You promised you'd help me!" Hinata came dashing towards Kageyama full speed ahead.

Kageyama let out a slight groan. He had forgotten he made the stupid promise to begin with. The assignment was to use a poster board and photographs along with a short presentation to talk about their families in english. The idea was to practice their english vocabulary and perfect their skills they just learned from their current chapter. Kageyama saw no point in this exercise. He had no plans on ever using english and it took precious time away from what was most important: volleyball. Nevertheless, if Kageyama failed to create his presentation then he would fail english which would lead him to being forced to quit volleyball so he could 'focus' on his grades. Not like that would happen anyway. So when a certain orange spiker asked Kageyama to help with his project Kageyama agreed in order to make sure that Hinata did not fail and for Kageyama to sit down and force himself to work too. Knowing himself well, Kageyama knew if he did not help Hinata now both of them would procrastinate until it was too late. So here Kageyama stood, waiting for Hinata to catch up so they could head off to the torture of homework together.

"Hey, Kageyama, you were trying to get out of it weren't you?!" Hinata said angrily after catching up.

Kageyama gave an involuntary jerk at being caught.

"I knew it! I don't like it either but we can't fail this project. This is my last hope of keeping my grades up! Come on, let's go." Grabbing Kageyama by the wrist, Hinata led his partner to the bike rack and began unlocking his bike. Accepting his fate, Kageyama stood by and watched the little spiker. Once he was done, they both began walking up the mountain to Hinata's house.

"So why do you need me to help you with this project?" Kageyama spoke, breaking the silence, "Isn't this supposed to be a family project? In case you have not noticed my name is Kageyama. Not Hinata-boke like you." Kageyama ducked as Hinata took a swing at him.

"Yeah, and I'm glad about that because I wouldn't want to be a single celled Bakayama either!" Hinata stuck his tongue out at his favorite setter and raced off with his bike. "Last one to my house is a rotten egg! Try to keep up, King!"

"Oye, I said stop calling me that! Listen to me when I speak dumbass! I don't know the way to your house. OYE!" Kageyama's calls went unheard. There was only one thing to do. The angry setter dashed as fast as he could to keep up with Hinata. He silently vowed Hinata would taste his revenge as soon as they reached his house. The trek was long and Kageyama wondered to himself how Hinata managed to bike to and from school almost every day even after volleyball practice. Just as Kageyama was beginning give up, a pleasant looking house came into view. Kageyama finally made it to Hinata's house and, after catching his breath, made good on his promise.

"Owowowowowow! Kageyama, stop! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I mean it, let go of my head!"

"Sorry is not good enough Hinata you scrub! I could have gotten lost and died. Who would set to you then, huh? No one else is good enough to set to your sorry spikes!" For a second Hinata looked crestfallen at Kageyama's insults of his volleyball skills and Kageyama felt close to apologizing.

Sulking slightly, Hinata put his hands on Kageyama's arms and said, "I know I stink at volleyball ok? No need to remind me." Then, with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "At least I'm not a rotten egg like you. I totally beat you!"

Apparently not learning his lesson, Kageyama continued to chase Hinata around the house until they were both out of breath. Finally, silently agreeing on a truce, the two partners headed into the Hinata household to begin the project that was the whole reason for Kageyama coming over in the first place. Taking off his shoes at the entrance, Kageyama took a second to admire how nice the house was. It was two stories tall and filled with photos of a happily smiling family. Something striked Kageyama as odd though. The family looked genuinely happy but all the photos only had Shouyo, a little girl, and Hinata's mom. Kageyama ran through a couple of scenarios in his head: maybe Mr. Hinata died a long time ago? But wait, why are there no pictures of him still? Surely Mrs. Hinata would keep a photo of her long lost husband. Kageyama had to think deeper. It was also strange the oldest photo had a picture of Hinata at about ten years old. There were so many photos yet Hinata's parents neglected to take a photo of Shouyo as a baby? Strange. Especially because Natsu had photos of her doing ridiculous things as a baby, which, Kageyama had to admit were all very cute. Kageyama thought he knew everything about Shouyo but there was a mystery begging to be solved here.

"Oye, Hinata-boke." Hinata rolled his eyes and turned to Kageyama as they were going up the stairs. "You never answered my question. Why did you need me for this project?" Hinata remained silent and continued up the stairs. Kageyama was getting annoyed but waited for a response. He stared for a second though as Hinata headed towards what was clearly Mrs. Hinata's room. "Wait… I thought we were doing this in your room? Am I even allowed to be in there? Hinata… what is going on?"

"I… you see… ugh! Kageyama, this is hard to explain because I never told anyone before. I don't exactly… well, technically… UGH why can't I form words now of all times!" Kageyama silently agreed. "You see, this project requires I have actual, physical, easy to see photographs of my whole family and I… I-"

"You are missing a photo of your dad." Hinata flinched then nodded solemnly. "Ok, I see the problem but that still does not explain the fact that I am here about to go into your mom's room where I am pretty sure she would not be happy about finding me in."

"It's not so much that I don't have a photo of… of him. It's that I need to get it… without mom noticing. You see, mom gets weird when someone mentions… him." Kageyama waited patiently as Hinata started back up again, nodding along. "I was ten at the time and Natsu, my sister, wasn't even born yet. There was a huge argument between my parents. The next day mom packed our bags and announced we were leaving. That… that was the last time I saw my father. There was a huge custody battle, that much I know, and after it Natsu was born." Shouyo's eyes began to moisten slightly and he paused a moment to wipe his eyes.

Kageyama looked stunned. He never thought his happy and excitable spiker could have any darkness in his past. He wished he knew what he could say to make it better but knew anything he said would probably make it worse.

Hinata paused again and collected himself before continuing. "I don't know why, but despite what happened mom still keeps a couple of photos of my father in a silver box. I… I just need to find it, take a photo with this camera, and then I need you, Kageyama, to print it out for me and hide my poster so mom doesn't realize I found or used the photos."

Kageyama thought for a moment and then carefully replied, "Hinata… I never knew you were dealing with this. Wouldn't it be better if you just explain the situation to your mom though? I don't see the need for all this nonsense you are putting yourself through for some photographs of a person who it seems is no longer your family. Heck, it sounds like the team is more family to you than him. Why even bother putting him in at all?"

Hinata looked back at Kageyama with anger that surprised the setter. "It's not like that Kageyama! Sure he made my mom feel all 'uaaaangh' and 'uaaaanh' but for a time he was my papa and made me feel all 'buwaaah' inside when I was with him. Also, I never really got the chance to… to say goodbye. It still doesn't feel right sometimes writing him out of the family. I think deep down mom misses him too which is why she took and kept the photos. I'm tired of her hiding him from me. This is also for answers. Everytime I mention him mom changes the subject. She won't listen, which is why we're doing this, Kageyama! Please, I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't so necessary. Don't you want me to pass english as well? This is the only way I can."

Kageyama couldn't argue with this logic. He couldn't let Hinata fail and stop being the greatest decoy. He also wanted to see where the mystery of Hinata's dad was going almost as much as Hinata himself. "Fine, I'm in."

"Wahoo! I knew I could count on you Kage-"

"But if we get caught, and for the record, I warned you this was a bad idea."

Hinata nodded and the two boys headed into the forbidden room. It was actually Kageyama who found the photographs first. They were hidden under the bed in a silver box just as Hinata had described. Kageyama opened the box to confirm the contents. Inside were photographs of an orange haired man who looked almost exactly like hinata except for the eyes. His eyes were a vivid green. They looked so happy though as the man held a young Shouyo in his arms. A strong arm with a dragon tattoo reaching all the way to the man's neck held a heavily bundled Shouyo. Mrs. Hinata smiled next to him by a sakura tree. It was a picture of the happiest couple Kageyama had ever seen. It felt strange to have the knowledge that the blissful couple left on what seemed to be bad terms. Kageyama passed the pictures to Hinata who seemed to have the same thought pass through his head as well.

"Yup… that's him alright. Thanks Kageyama for the help" The two partners took a photograph of the pictures and went to print out the copies after restoring the originals to the proper location. Once that was done, Hinata finished up his presentation poster with the final photograph of his father. "Thanks again, Kageyama! Here, take the poster and give it to me on presentation day. We can practice the presentation tomorrow, deal?

It was getting late so Kageyama nodded and with one final wave left to head back home. Kageyama felt like today revealed a lot about Hinata and he hoped they could grow closer because of it. It was a lot to take in but Kageyama was glad to know Hinata remained so cheerful despite having a split family. The little orange ball of cheer was always so strong. He could even make that black van on the road look like a Christmas card with his cheer.

Inside the black van things were not so relaxed.

"Hey, Ren?

"What?"

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Ren sat up with a bit more interest but then sat back down. "If you're tellin' me that the navy haired brat's our target I'm tellin' the boss you need your eyes checked. Stop actin' stupid, Matsuda."

"No!" Matsuda hissed, "look at the poster he is holding! The pictures, the pictures, Ren!"

This time Ren got a good look. His eyes widened and then he chuckled to himself. "Well, well. Seems we found our lost prince after all.

"What shall we do, Ren? Shall we grab his friend and interrogate him?"

"Matsuda, I know it's your specialty but stop actin' stupid. If we interrogate Navy-chan here, the police will be onto us like donuts on their coffee break before we even have our lost prince. We have the general location of the target now. All we have to do is wait for Navy-chan to lead us to 'em. It's only a matter of time 'fore our mission is over, Matsuda. He can't hide any longer."

"Well, what do I tell the boss? He's not going to like that we don't have the target yet. He's going to start getting impatient."

Ren thought for a second. "Tell 'em that he should start headin' over. We'll have his prize real soon"

With that, Matsuda picked up the phone and relayed the message.


	2. Chapter 2: The End of the Beginning

Author's note:

 _Oh my goodness you guys! Thank you so much for reading on to chapter 2. I can't tell you how much that means to me. Truly. I never thought I would get 2 people to follow my work in 2 days! This is my first fanfiction so thank you for bearing with me. I will do my best to update at least once a month but am planning to make it weekly for as long as I can hold out. I have a life to outside of giving Hinata and the team angst after all... hehehe. Please enjoy and let me know how the story is going so far for you. Once again, I own nothing related to Haikyuu! Now… onto the angst._

 _MissDirection14_

Chapter 2: The End of the Beginning

Kageyama strolled casually to morning practice. He had only a little more ways to go before he had to get serious about his usual race with Hinata to be the first person in the gym. Kageyama looked down and checked the time on his phone. He had time. Hinata would arrive at the cross roads in about ten more minutes. This excited Kageyama because that meant there was time to get a milk from the vending machine.

" _Hinata is going to lose today."_ Kageyama thought with a shiver of excitement, _"No one can beat me once I have milk. It is my trump card and the little scrub will not see it coming!"_

Kageyama took a slight detour towards the nearest vending machine when he saw it. There was a black van sitting off to the side. Not only that, but the setter could have sworn he saw the exact same van close to his house this morning and even yesterday coming home. Kageyama was not the sort of person to get freaked out, but seeing a creepy black van not once, but three times in less than twenty four hours was hardly a coincidence. Heading towards the vending machine, Kageyama kept the van in the corner of his eye. Casually he selected his milk box as if he hadn't noticed the black van yet. While pretending to wait for the vending machine to work, Kageyama memorized the license plate of the van. Slowly, he reached down to retrieve his milk and then began walking towards his usual meeting spot with Hinata. Slowly, as if he wasn't onto the van, hadn't memorized the plate number, and most importantly, wasn't prepared to call the police at any second now.

Still slightly on edge, Kageyama thought darkly, _"Yeah, you just try kidnapping me. I am onto you. I dare you. The police will-"_

"Kageyama!"

A sudden shout brought Kageyama's attention away from the trouble brewing. Hinata had arrived and, from the looks of it, was racing off to school on his bike with no thoughts of slowing down. Kageyama wasn't sure if he felt relief, or frustration, but one thing was for sure. He couldn't let Hinata win after bragging to himself about the milk advantage he created. Not even a creepy black van was going to spoil that for him.

"Oye, Hinata-boke! That is cheating and you know it! Oye! I told you to listen Hinata! Dumbass, scrub, idiot! There is no way you are winning. Cheating will not save you from my flawless victory!"

"Just try to catch me, Bakayama!"

"You better hope I don't!"

Forgetting the van for now, Kageyama sped towards Karasuno hot on Hinata's tail. For now everything seemed fine. The setter let out a sigh of relief that was barely audible.

Five minutes earlier, inside the van, Ren stretched his arms out in the front seat and turned to Matsuda. "Any luck? I'm gettin' bored here drivin' this stupid van. I'm about to do stir crazy here."

Matsuda rolled his eyes. "And you call me stupid…."

"What was that?" Ren growled in return.

"N… Nothing, Ren-san. Nothing at all."

"So… what's the story with Navy-chan now?"

Matsuda gave a sigh and went back to watching out the window of the van. "He seems to be buying… milk? Ah! I can see his bag now. It's faint, but he seems to have Karasuno high school etched onto the sports bag. I guess he goes to Karasuno. That's enough right? We just have to stake out Karasuno now. Why don't we head there next? I'm sure the boy is suspicious of us by now. See? He's totally giving us the side eye. Pwuaha! He sucks so much at being covert! You can totally sense his evil intent, Ren! How lame, I'd never fail as bad as that."

Matsuda's laughing was interrupted by a sharp bop on the head from Ren.

"Owww…."

"First of all, I already told you to stop actin' stupid, Matsuda." Ren punctuated with a glare. "Secondly, we dunno if our target goes to the same school yet. Do you know what guessin' in our business gets us?" Ren stared at Matsuda waiting for the answer.

"... Jail?" Matsuda muttered with clear distaste.

"Exactly. We're gettin' close though. Keep sharp, Matsuda. I get the feelin' our target will show up soon"

"Yessir, Ren-san." The two didn't have to wait long though. Shouts could suddenly be heard outside the van. Even Ren had to open one eye to see what was happening. "Ren, I see our target. The boy is heading the same way as him. Shall we grab him?"

A grin spread across Ren's face. "Soon, Matsuda, soon." A sudden ringing forced Ren to glance at the message on his phone. His smile grew only deeper. "It's time to go see our boss. He's here."

"Already?" Matsuda asked incredulously.

"You know how he is. He wouldn't miss this for the world." Ren started the van up and began leaving.

"But… but shouldn't we grab the target now?"

"Quiet, Matsuda! That was never our job."

Matsuda looked at Ren stunned. "Uhhh… I'm pretty sure it clearly stated-"

"Again with the actin' stupid! I'll explain it again for ya real slow like along the way, but trust me, we want no business in nabbing this target by ourselves."

With that the black van sped off along the road, away from Karasuno, for now.


	3. Chapter 3: Fate

Chapter 3: Fate

Kageyama and Hinata raced to early morning practice neck and neck. One second Hinata was ahead and the next it was Kageyama. Nothing but a trail of dust was in their wake. Finally, Karasuno's gym came into view and the two boy put on one more bust of speed.

"Kageyama!" Shouted Hinata in a strained exhausted voice, "I won't let you win"

"In your dreams, scrub! I had milk this morning!"

"Huuuuuh?!" Hinata hesitated at Kageyama's weird declaration just long enough for his rival to stick his head through the gym right before Hinata. The winner was Kageyama.

"Yes! Take that Hinata-boke!" Hinata was silent. Startled by his silence, Kageyama turned slowly. "Hi...nata?"

"Pffft! Milk…. Hahahaha!" Hinata was holding his sides from laughing.

"Oye! What's so funny, Boke?!"

Hinata flattened his hair and narrowed his eyes in imitation of Kageyama. "If I have milk, I can even beat that scrub, Hinata!" Then, going back to normal, "That's totally what you were thinking the whole time, wasn't it Kageyama?"

"... Maybe." Kageyama confessed with a slight blush. This only made Shouyo laugh even harder than before.

"I knew it! You can't even deny it!"

"Humph… I did beat you though." Kageyama said smugly.

"Urk… that's only because you were acting all weird! That round didn't count."

Kageyama bent down to pick up the volleyball and then threw it to Hinata. "If you think that didn't count then try getting a proper serve for once." Kageyama moved to the opposite side of the net and placed the empty carton of milk from that morning down on the court. "If you can knock this carton down in three tries I will call it a tie."

"Then if I do it on my first it's a win!"

"... fine. Not like it will happen anyway with you being such a scrub."

Hinata bristled at Kageyama's comment. "Urghh… I'll show you! Prepare to eat your words!" Hinata placed himself in position, took a deep breath, and began the serve only to have the gym door suddenly burst open in the middle of it.

"Sup my adorable little Kohai! Are you getting psyched up by practicing early? Cause your great Sempai here is ready to help!"

Hinata was distracted by Tanaka's sudden entrance and floundered just as he was about to hit the ball. Kageyama watched as it went soaring over the net and, to everyone's surprise, landed right on top of the intended target. The milk carton lay on its side, crushed.

"Whoaaa! What was that Hinata? Was that an actual serve for once?!" Tanaka ran over and slapped Hinata on the back. "Great work! Now you only have to do that in an actual match."

Hinata just stared at his hands. "Did I… just do that?"

Kageyama glared at Hinata. "Oye, what are you doing getting all excited for? That was a fluke and you know it!"

Hinata grinned, "Well maybe it was this time, but if I did it once I can do it again! Just watch me Kageyama!"

Kageyama grinned back at Hinata. There was no stopping his endless optimism and drive to get better. Even Kageyama had to admit to himself that there would be a day Hinata would no longer be just a scrub or runt.

Tanaka let out a hearty laugh, "I guess the secret to Hinata mastering serves is to scare him! Don't worry Hinata, I'll be sure to scare you during the match. Your success rate will go up tenfold!"

Hinata blinked. "You… you really think that will help, Tanaka-sempai?"

"With your sorry serving skills nothing could really hurt, Hinata" Kageyama retorted.

"Hey! You forgot I won today. Give me a break. I won the bet!"

Kageyama groaned. There was no way Hinata was going to let him forget about this. "Fine, fine. Not like a scrub like you gets many victories anyway. I'll let you have this."

"HEY!"

Hinata and Kageyama wrestled with each other for a bit until Tanaka broke it up, reminding them they don't need another incident like with the principal's wig. Soon the rest of the team showed up and practice really began. To Kageyama's chagrin, Hinata bragged about his victory earlier to everyone.

"You should have seen it, Noya-san! I served it right where it needed to be! It was perfect."

"Wow Shouyo! I want to see that. Do it again!"

"Yeah, I'd like to see that too" Kageyama butted in.

"S..shut up Kageyama! I will show you and you'll have to eat your words again!"

Hinata spent the rest of practice working on serves and actually managed to do it twice in a row at the end. Kageyama begrudgingly agreed Hinata had improved more than he expected. With practice wrapping up, Daichi gathered everyone up to listen to coach Ukai.

"Ok everyone, I've got some great news. We've got a practice match coming up?" The whole team lit up at excitement.

"With who? When?" Hinata piped up excitedly.

"I'm getting to that. Yes, you are going to like it too because it is none other than Nekoma!"

"BATTLE AT THE GARBAGE DUMP!" The whole team screamed at once.

Ukai grinned and continued, "Next week from now we will be hosting the match here so I expect everyone to be on their best behavior as we welcome our guests."

"Yes!" the Karasuno team replied at once.

With practice over Kageyama and Hinata headed off to class. Kageyama tried to pay attention but soon found his mind drifting off as he stared out the window. That's when Kageyama saw it. A black van zooming along the road was clearly visible. He had to suppress a gasp.

" _Okay, this is getting beyond a coincidence. Am I imagining things? Am I just paranoid? What is going on here?_ " Kageyama thought silently. When the bell finally rang Kageyama walked in a daze to go meet Yachi and Hinata for lunch.

"Earth to Kageyama. Hey! Are you in there King?"

Kageyama snapped to attention. "Oye, don't call me that you runt!"

Yachi sighed, "Phew you had us worried Kageyama-kun. You've been spaced out this whole time. If there is anything I can do let me know…. Even if I can't be of much help I'll try. S.. so please lean on me for support… I… if you want."

Kageyama thought for a minute and then decided that something must be done. He explained the whole situation with the black van to Hinata and Yachi and about how he saw it again during class.

"C…. Creepy!" Yachi exclaimed.

"Hey, Kageyama. You… you really think it's following you?"

Kageyama thought for a second and then nodded. "I've seen to too frequently for it to be a coincidence. I'm either going crazy or something is about to go down.

"Well, you've always been crazy."

"Oye!"

"But yeah, this is strange. My dad used to say if you see a car you don't know two days in a row then return home immediately."

"Why not just call the police?" Yachi added. Hinata just shrugged in reply. "I mean, there really is no concrete evidence yet to be honest. I don't think they can do anything yet with a nondescript black van that you happened to see a couple of times. I guess until you see it actually follow you or the people talk to you there isn't much anyone can do."

The group thought a minute then Hinata spoke up. "We could all go home together. That way they can't try anything and there will be witnesses"

"Hmm… you can come up with good ideas sometimes."

"I don't want to hear that from you!"

"Okay then. Let's leave early after practice together."

"Deal!"

Finally feeling better, the three finished their lunches and headed back to class. Once class was over Kageyama headed to the gym for practice. Everything went well and Hinata seemed to improve even more from morning practice. When practice was finally over Kageyama and Hinata prepared to leave together.

"Hold on, Hinata. I have to go drop the broom back off in the closet."

"That's okay, I'm going to check to see if the coast is clear."

Kageyama went to the closet and dropped his broom off. The rest of the team was still busy cleaning so he explained to Daichi he had to leave early today. Daichi nodded and reminded Kageyama he would be doing extra cleaning duties to make up for it. With everything set, Kageyama opened the gym doors to head off with Hinata. What he saw would forever be etched in his mind. Hinata was stepping into the black van. As soon as he was in the van sped off. Acting quickly, Kageyama checked the license plate. It was the exact same plate from earlier. There was no mistake. It was not Kageyama they were after. It was Hinata. Panicking now, Kageyama reached for his cell phone and called Hinata's number. Kageyama held his breath as it rang… and rang… and rang until it got sent to voicemail. Kageyama tried again except this time the only thing he got was a disconnected message.

"What did you do, dumbass?! What is going on?" With no other options left, Kageyama ran back into the gym, slamming the doors open. "Guys… we've got trouble."

Author's note:

Wow! Thank you for being patient and for all the support. I'm sorry I went on hiatus a little longer than intended especially after talking big about updating weekly . I had school and the class was harder than I thought. I was worried I was going to fail but ended up with a B. Of course, if I had been updating I probably wouldn't have made that grade. Anyway, I'm still going to do my best to update as quickly as possible so hang in there. Thank you for following and liking my story. It means a lot! Also a little warning: This is a kidnapping story so…. I can make no promise of the safety of any character. If you can't stand the idea of anyone from Haikyu! Getting hurt then please turn back now. I intend to get pretty dark soon. Thanks again for the support!


End file.
